dragonsfallfandomcom-20200213-history
RACE:RAJAKI
Rajaki (The Cat-Folk): Catfolkedit The Catfolk are the members of a strange race who travel from village to village, looking for money and company: they don’t have a permanent home and are always on the road. Constantly joyous and playful, Catfolk love to play and there is no end to the mischief they can wreak. Personalityedit Catfolk are optimists in all respects. They take life as it comes, usually with much laughter and merriment, and never look to the future, past, or indeed the present. This outlook sometimes does more bad than good, but Catfolk are quick to make amends, and even quicker to forgive themselves. In battle they are quick and lively, leaving their enemies confused and bewildered as to what they will do next, but even after a battle they are a nuisance, sometimes trying to make friends with their captives. Physical descriptionedit Catfolk are short and muscular, but without the weight and ungainliness of dwarves or the slimness and beauty of elves. They stand 4½ feet tall, sometimes a bit more, and weigh around 85 to 120 pounds. They have definite cat features: a short muzzle, whiskers, vertical pupils, a long, graceful tail, and legs shaped like those of big cats; however they walk upright, albeit with a slight stoop. Their skin is covered in a coat of soft fur of any soft color, and their eyes are usually green, yellow or brown. Catfolk have hair like a human but they tend to keep it short. This is not a strict rule however, and their ears are those of a cat. Their arms are human, but furred less and less going down until their slightly shorter-than-human hands are furless. Catfolk mature at 14 years of age and live for around 40 or 45 years. Relationsedit Catfolk get along well with members of just about every other race. They admire those who live in the wild more than city dwellers. Because of this, they seek out the company of halflings, wood elves, and gnolls. Catfolk have a hard time understanding the slow, steady approach that dwarves take to life, and the two races have little in common. Because they are such opposites in both temperament and physical abilities, catfolk and dwarves rarely enjoy the other’s company, although no real animosity exists between the races. Alignmentedit Usually Chaotic Neutral. Naturally, Catfolk are almost always chaotic. Some do settle down for the quieter life but the road is always the Catfolk’s home. Most lean towards neutral on the other axis, having no interest in the affairs of state and the people in the lands they travel through, but some have a cruel streak, resulting in evil alignments. Landsedit Catfolk roam the open grasslands in temperate and tropical regions, shunning the colder lands even in the heights of summer. Wandering tribes of catfolk rarely come close to the large cities of other races, but they occasionally camp within sight of a smaller town or village in order to trade. Catfolk roam great distances in their travels and do not become attached to a specific range or territory the way that nomadic tribes of humans sometimes do. Languageedit Catfolk have their own language, which they use primarily for conversation with other members of their race. Regardless of whether they communicate in Feline, Common, or some other language, catfolk express their opinions quickly and expect others to do the same. Catfolk can listen to others patiently enough, but once they have expressed a clear opinion, they expect the conversation to come to a conclusion quickly. They have little time for those who attempt to persuade or debate by simply restating their opinion. They grow bored when others take a long time to reach a point or who view an exchange of opinions as a trial of endurance. Namesedit Catfolk name their children in Feline, which is impossible to transcribe into Common. However upon reaching his 9th birthday a Catfolk child may give himself or herself a name in any language he or she desires, so there is no preset system for naming. Adventurersedit Adventuring catfolk feel the restlessness common to their people more acutely than most. The thrill of discovery and a great sense of curiosity drive these adventurers to break from their tribes and wander other lands. Beyond simple wanderlust, some catfolk find the heat of combat exhilarating, and the rush of danger draws the catfolk adventurer ever onward. Catfolk admire adventurers and see accomplished adventurers as great assets to the tribe. The nomadic life of the catfolk is fraught with danger and unexpected encounters, and the life of the typical catfolk is more akin to that of an adventurer than the life of a typical human or elf. Racial Traitsedit * +4 Dexterity, +2 Charisma: Although his features may repel at first glance, a Catfolk will charm within minutes. However they often get into muddles wiser characters have to get them out of. * Humanoid (Feline) * Catfolk base land speed is 40 feet. * Low-Light Vision (Ex): Catfolk can see twice as far as a human can in starlight, moonlight, torchlight, and similar conditions of poor illumination. He retains the ability to distinguish color and detail under these conditions * +2 racial bonus on Listen and Move Silently checks. * +1 Natural armor bonus * Automatic Languages: Feline and Common. Bonus Languages: Draconic, Gnoll, Halfling, Sylvan. Catfolk speak Common and a language called Feline (each tribe speaking a dialect). * Favored Class: Ranger * Level Adjustment: +1